


You don't get much sleep being a healer at Hogwarts

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, KidLaw fluff, M/M, Magic, Merman!Kid, Secret Relationship, merman dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: "How many injured and where?" Law asks without preamble."Nobody's dying yet," replies Mihawk with his morbid humor. "But you should go to the lake with some blankets right this instant, because that's where Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy's flying Ford Anglia will soon land in."
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	You don't get much sleep being a healer at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween! I couldn't finish this in time because I was busy giving snacks to the trick or treaters.

_Hm?_ Mihawk muses. While star gazing on his quarters' roof top, his keen eyes catch one speck of light quaking_._

Having never witnessed a distant star twinkle this noticeably, the divination professor deems it odd. Perhaps it's a supernova occurring adjacent to the Milky Way? But then again, for such a large star, Mihawk's never seen it before, and he's certain that he's mapped every single star visible from Hogwarts castle in his memory.

His fascination grows when the flickering light gradually splits into two_,_ and they seem to be getting bigger. By Roger's beard, this really is a discovery. He'll have to talk with his divination peers about this phenomenon right away. Ask whether anyone else knows which star it is. If nobody does then it's no doubt a new one. Oh, the entire association will be _exhilarated_–

Huh?

Wait a minute.

Mihawk squints.

Those twin balls of light aren't getting bigger. They're getting _nearer_. Plus, they look too round and too white to be natural. 

The professor's excitement dies down with every second that ticks by as the lights come closer, descending toward the castle at a frightening speed. They whoosh past one of the towering spires, hurtling straight for the great lake.

Nope. Definitely not stars. Stars don't scream their bloody heads off like that.

Rolling his eyes, Mihawk goes back into his quarters, picks up his telesnail, and dials the infirmary.

"How many injured and where?" Law, the school’s resident healer, asks without preamble. If the caller can't wait until morning, it's _always_ an emergency.

"Nobody's dying yet," replies Mihawk with his morbid humor. "But you should go to the lake with some blankets right this instant, because that's where Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy's flying Ford Anglia will soon land in."

* * *

With a pair of bundled blankets tucked under one arm, Law hitches a ride on quidditch professor Smoker's Nimbus. They smoothly touch down the sandy shore near where the red rear lights of the submerged car still glow eerily. Several professors have arrived as well, the tips of their wands lit up in soft whitish hues. Transfiguration professor Marco in his half avian form is hovering above the crash site. The local merfolk of the lake help retrieve the bird cages containing Ace's and Luffy's owls and raise them up to Marco's talons. The birds hack up water and shake their sopping feathers in a frenzy.

Law hops off the broom and approaches the shoreline. Several mermen are swimming from the car wreck with Bartolomeo and Basil piggybacking the famed D. siblings. 

Once the two brawny mermen slide up the sandy bank, the professors haul the teens onto the dry grass. Law swathes each of them in a blanket while Sir Crocodile talks the students' ears off, berating them for their unorthodox mode of transportation.

"You misfits could have DROWNED. Just because you're the boys who lived doesn't mean you have to actively seek all these death-defying incidents to keep up your reputation–"

"We missed the train–"

"And we didn't have any floo powder left at home–"

"So you decided to take your grandfather's enchanted car? Even though you clearly don't know how to park it?"

"We didn't want to be late for the welcome feast–"

"Yeah! Just talking about it makes me so hungry⁓"

A loud gurgle from the lake turns everyone's head. The hood of the Ford Anglia breaches the surface. The vehicle continues to rush up the sloped shore with Katakuri, a giant merman, shouldering the car from behind. 

"Their belongings are in the backseat," the dog-toothed male informs the landlubbers before slinking back into the water, followed by the previous two mermen.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Shanks shouts to them on behalf of the faculty, most of which have gone back to chewing out the reckless brothers.

He turns to a nearby colleague, "Robin, if you'd please?" and gestures at the car.

Upon the Head of Gryffindor's request, the charms professor casts a spell with a flourish of her hand, creating a long line of detached arms along the ground. They pull the waterlogged suitcases out of the car and steadily convey the items to the castle. Following the luggage path, Marco flies back with the owl cages in his clutches.

Amid the back and forth banter, Professor Hancock raises her hand in a majestic stopping gesture, causing her snake bracelets to clang together. "Cease this squabbling! Can you not see that (my dear) Luffy and (his precious brother) Ace are both wet and shivering? Let us discuss this in the foyer instead."

She lends a helping hand to Luffy, who takes it and pulls himself back on his feet with a face-splitting grin that has the older female cooing at him. They and the other professors head back to the castle, leaving the Ford Anglia in place to be dealt with tomorrow. 

Ace stands up as well, but then freezes. 

"Hey, wait," he mumbles, hands now frantically rubbing his neck under the blanket. "My bead necklace! I lost it!"

He flings the blanket off and scurries back to the edge of the shore but Rosinante, the school's care of magical creatures professor who’s half giant, manages to tackle him before he swan dives into the lake. While Ace laments how the necklace serves as a memento of 'Pops' or his maternal grandfather, Law chimes in.

"I'll ask one of the mermen to search for it."

Ace stops struggling in Rosinante's grasp and peers at Law. Before he can ask anything, the healer steps toward the water.

"Eustass-ya! Could you come up here for a moment, Eustass-ya?"

Several seconds tick by before the placid, black surface is abruptly broken by a mass of red hair, followed by a pair of hands which slick the wet strands back, revealing the face of 'Eustass’s whose opaque inner eyelids slide away horizontally.

The large merman swims to shore in a couple of strokes and plunges his dark claws into the sand to drag himself forward, pausing a few steps in front of Law. 

"S'up?" he asks the human expectantly.

"Our student lost his necklace from the accident. It's an important keepsake of his family member. We'd appreciate it if you could help us find it."

The merman gives a curt nod.

"Can do. Tell me how it looks like?"

Ace gives him the description then the redhead dives back into the lake, leaving the student and the two remaining staff on the quiet shore, illuminated by Law's and Rosinante’s wands. 

"_Sooo_ is he like, your familiar or something, Mr. Trafalgar?" Ace asks, accepting the blanket that Rosinante drops onto him. "Cause he popped up as soon as you called for him, and judging by his looks, I don't think he answers to just anyone." 

Eustass’s furrowed brow ridges give him the appearance that he's perpetually ready to beat the crap out of the nearest person. 

Law shakes his head. "No. We're friends. And he's not hostile. It's just how the creases here–" he says as he sweeps around his own brows and eyes "–make him seem like he's scowling all the time. He's about the same age as you, actually. Just slightly bigger." 

Shortly afterward, Eustass resurfaces wearing the necklace. He sidles up along the sand and Ace, whose sneakers are still soaked anyway thus doesn't give a damn, wades through the shallow water to meet the creature half-way, all the while gratefully chanting_ thank you, thank you, thank you, bro_.

Mindful of his inch-long claws, Eustass carefully takes off the necklace and lets it dangle from his outstretched webbed fingers. Ace picks it up and inspects the beads for any loss or damage from the accident. 

As Ace fusses over the necklace with Rosinante observing nearby, Eustass edges closer to Law's side and, after doublechecking that the other two humans' attention is occupied, nudges his face into Law's hanging palm. 

Smiling, Law caresses the redhead, whose fish tail flaps delightedly. For all his intimidating physicality, Law’s merman lover is rather timid when it comes to displaying affection, yet he craves for it whenever he's alone with Law. 

The healer cards his fingers through the wet locks. His fingertips graze a patch of uneven texture. Intrigued, he touches the same area and feels several tiny grooves along Eustass’s scalp.

Law raises his fingertips to find them stained crimson.

"Eustass-ya, you're bleeding!"

The merman shakes his head dismissively. "No big deal. Got scratched by a Niffler that was try'na steal the necklace. I had to twist its ankle so it'd let go of ma hair," he explains, tilting his head for Law to resume petting him.

Law obliges, but he also summons his healing magic. The black runes along the back of his hand and fingers light up in a blue glow, and whichever wound that he touches starts mending. The redhead lets out an appreciative hum at the soothing sensation.

While Ace takes his time checking every single bead, the healer massages Eustass’s scalp. He knows he's stroked a good spot when he feels Eustass shiver, the tremor visibly running all the way to the tip of the merman's tail. He teases the spot again, inducing another full-body quake that's accompanied by a subdued guttural moan. When the lesion is treated, Law moves onto the remaining cuts.

Gradually, Eustass’s voice becomes breathier, and Law notices that his ears are flushed red. Having a hunch of what's happening, the healer bends to get a better look of Eustass’s front.

The blush across the redhead's face is expected. Eustass’s fair skin could never hide his state of arousal, but what's really got Law surprised is the sight of the blunt, dewy tip of Eustass’s cock already protruding about an inch from his penile slit. The appendage's fleshy tone contrasts with the scarlet scales surrounding the opening, which bulges as the rest of Eustass’s erection slowly slips out.

Well. Looks like someone got carried away.

Rune powers disabled, Law steps in front of the merman to shield him from the other two nearby.

"I'm sorry, Eustass-ya, but we... we don't have time. I need to go back with them and take care of the students," he whispers. A glimpse at Ace and Rosinante over his shoulder confirms that the teen is already putting the necklace back on.

"I know. 'S just... Yer hand felt _real_ good," Eustass says, digging his claws into the sand as he tries to will his dick to retract. He ends up unintentionally flexing his abs and poising his tail fin instead.

"Meet me tomorrow at sunset?" Law suggests. Since merfolk don't have wristwatches, they refer to the sun or the moon when talking about the time. "At the bank by the Forbidden Forest. We'll fool around as much as you like." 

The particular bank is where Eustass and Law usually have their sexcapades because the high reed stalks shelter them from any innocent (or not) eyes that might happen to be looking outside.

Though Law can see the want in Eustass’s eyes, the larger male gives an affirmative grunt.

"Good boy," he says and pats Eustass’s cheek endearingly. The redhead sneaks a lick at Law's palm before starting to crawl awkwardly toward the water with his midsection raised, so as not to get sand inside his exposed cock slit. Law would have laughed if it weren't him being the one responsible in the first place.

The healer turns around and walks toward the other pair.

"So, how's your necklace?"

"There are a few scratches, but it's better than having lost the whole thing," Ace answers, thumb smoothing over several beads along his collarbone reverently.

"That's great. Let's go back, then."

As the trio move to the castle, Law glances at the lake and spots Eustass’s face just above the water, his dark-rimmed eyes and standing out from his pale complexion. 

With a small smile, Law waves his glow-tip wand at him. _See you tomorrow, _he mouths.

Eustass’s expression remains solemn as he submerges, but then the way he waves his tail fin back at the human indicates exactly how enthusiastic he is about their next rendezvous. 


End file.
